The Night
by drewbi6
Summary: This is a trailer to a upcoming story I will write, need ideas for a title and need suggestions for the characters names and what you want to see in the actual story. Thank you.


**This is a trailer for a upcoming story I will be making, if there things that are not explained they are so you can guess. Read on.**

The eldar ranger wiped his binoculars with his brown sleeve and raised them to his clear green eyes, he then pushed away his long brown hair before continuing to observe his target. He was on the edge of a cliff overlooking a wide moonlit valley, ruined by the fire, smoke stacks and sounds of a renegade camp. He took a closer look over the area, it had a crude outer wire fence with a more solid wall on the inside. It was littered with tents, flags, shelters and guard towers, in the middle was their target, it was a large, altered imperial shrine. Then he saw what he needed to dispatch, and then reached for the brown leather strap around his chest. He lifted the bandolier over his head and lied down in the green due laden long grass on the edge of the cliff. He adjusted his sight, and raised the scope to his eye, he was quiet, patient and elegant, the qualities of any good ranger. He took aim of a hooded chaos cultist holding a heavy auto gun looking about on a guard tower through his black leather gas mask. Knowing how far away he was shooting from he aimed his cross hairs a few centimetres above the cultists head, he then ungloved his trigger hand placed a long finger on his tongue and raised it. Only a ranger with matching skill could tell the wind with a lick of a finger, he then resumed his aim and pointed the cross hairs to the left slightly and squeezed the trigger.

"Target down." The ranger said into earpiece to five warriors, concealed in the green forrest bellow in the valley.

They watched as the beam of light struck the cultist right in the forehead, he slumped into the watch tower unnoticed by his comrades. Slowly the warriors made there way to the perimeter of a chaos cultist camp, the only sound was the steady breeze getting caught in the branches.

"Splendid." The leader spoke with a gentlemanly accent, he was the shortest, wearing black boots, dark blue trousers, a dark blue shoulder capped trench coat reaching past his knees. On his face was a black porcelain mask with some hand painted roses with a grey bandanna and grey hood covering some messy, but clean long brown hair. His right hand was gloved, with a ring and the left was bionic with a gauntlet bearing a silenced wrist mounted 9mm auto submachine gun. On his belt was a handle of power sword with a slender, retractible blade that could be concealed or flipped out with the flick of a hand.

Behind him was a callidus imperial assassin wearing her traditional skin tight suit with night vision goggles, her black hair tied into a braided pony tail and a phase sword on her right arm and silenced executioner pistol in the other. With them was a tall slim howling banshee wearing her standard tan armour, a shuriken pistol, long power sword and flailing red mane on the back of her mask. There was also a tau Shas'ui wearing a dark brown XV15 stealth suit carrying his long burst cannon. Lastly was a human psyker wearing a dark green rob and mask, he was a young psyker with force, short sword at his belt. They all made there way through the forrest, a quiet as shadows until they reached the fire illuminated wire fenced perimeter of the cultist camp.

The Callidus ran up to the fence and used her phase sword to cut a oval shaped hole big enough for someone to fit through, she then gestured the others over and they sneaked through the fence and waited for a opportunity to move. Two drunk cultist's stumbled past, both then subdued with slits to the throats and dragged into the shadows. The tau Shas'ui activated his stealth suit and walked casually without being seen to the inner compound and uncloaked when under the shadow of the perimeter wall. The warriors followed one at a time only getting seen once, a cultist saw the shadow of the howling banshee but was executed with a headshot to the temple by the ranger. The leading warrior checked his watch, it was a gold pocket watch with a raven engraved on the face. It was twelve o'clock, 'plenty of time before dawn' he thought to himself as he closed the watch. He then placed one hand on the other and got on his knees, the females were easy to lift having light nimble frames, the psyker took a bit more effort and he shook his head at the Shas'ui. The leader then raised his bionic arm as it shot out of its socket followed by a strong wire grabbed the top of the fence. He used it to steadily ascend to the top, then over the fence.

The entrance had two more professional looking renegade militia wearing plate armour, rebreathers and lasrifles. The leader carefully flicked out the blade of his sword and along with the howling banshee dispatched the guards with blades to the windpipes, so they could not scream their last breaths, their bodies being located to the shadows. The Shas'ui finally joined them by walking around through the main gate undetected with the help of his stealth suit, they all crept inside the shrine. The room was massive; easily 50 metres long and 25 metres wide with a skylight illuminating the middle, leaving the shadows untouched by the moon light. It had pillars either side with rows of kneeling renegades, at the end was a chaos alter. A commander was talking to the alter, escorted with by a towering, power claw wielding ogryn.

"Chaos gods, we request your assistance for us to be the victors of this fight, if we succeed, this planet with all the lives on it will be a sacrifice in your favour." He said as the renegades chanted in the background through their rebreather gas masks. The masked leader, then pulled out a homing beacon, clicked a couple of buttons and carefully placed it on the ground, he then waved his hand in a circular motion. His comrades nodded and they spread out, surrounding the renegades in the shadows, he raised three fingers and lowered one at a time. He then briskly walked out of the shadows interrupting the chant of the chaos supporters, they looked at him both with aggression and confusion.

"Sorry am I interrupting something." He said acting in a sarcastic confused tone, it was responded with the renegades raising their weapons to his body. He smiled under his mask not being the first time he has been threatened with weapons pointed at his face at point blank range.

Far away in a imperial base was a colonel sitting in a war room, decorated with the honours of the regiment he was in command of, he was in a chair with a bottle of alcohol seated at the edge of long holographic map. He was fidgeting his legs impatiently, rethinking his decision to hire mercenaries to find a renegade guardsman battalion that has been hidden for nearly a month. The door opened and a regimental advisor walked in giving a formal salute, the colonel saluted back and looked down as the holographic map started blinking at the corner.

"Sir, just here to inform you the base has been found request orders." The regimental advisor stated looking at the blinking dot, the colonel smiled and crossed his arms leaning back in the chair.

"Focus all fire on that point, we aren't letting his get away this time." He said with a grin from one ear to the other, wondering if he would get a meddle, or even a promotion.

"Yes sir." The regimental advisor said, saluting and turning around walking out opening the big, engraved, wooden double doors.

"And ready my personal bane blade I want to watch." The colonel said standing out of his chair and following the advisor out.

"I recommend you all duck at the moment if you want to live." The masked leader said calmly, then quickly drawing his submachine gun shooting the commander in the chest.

The masked man hit the floor as the Shas'ui uncloaked letting out a hale of burst gun fire, the renegades flak armour providing not much more protection than wet tissue paper. The other warrior's emerged, the psyker firing of lightning arc killing the enemies with the power of his mind. The howling banshee letting of the spine shivering howl of death, her power sword smiting her foes with every swing or stab. The assassin leapt forward using her executioner pistol and phase sword, to take down multiple renegades in a single bound. The masked leader kept his eye on the downed chaos officer, he then proceeded to crawl forward over to the officer to check for a confirmed kill. Then over the sound of battle was a loud whistle, the mercenaries had no time to react as some of the roof caved in from a artillery shell. The leader kept on crawling to the commander's body and looked at the entry wound, it then sealed shut in front of his eyes.

It was then branded with a chaos symbol, and the commanders eyes shot open with a red aura from his them. The renegade commander than grabbed the masked leaders neck with a mutating arm, growing more corrupt by the second. The masked leader pointed his machine gun at the renegades head, but was grabbed by his wrist by another heavily mutated arm.

"Ya gonna pay for dat." The ogyn said swinging his power claw in a upward cleave, the leader rolled onto his back bringing the commander with him, the claw missing him by the fibres of his coat, it sliced the renegade commander in half. The masked leader was saturated in the blood of the renegade, he then saw the commanders body parts disappear to the warp. The ogyn followed with a downward swing, the leader rolled back onto his front, he then got up, flicked out his power sword and got into a defensive stance.

"Everyone out now." The leader shouted as the mercenaries ran for the exit leaving almost a whole company of dead and wounded renegades in their path.

"What about you sir?" The howling banshee said in her beautiful eldar accent, the leader knew that the lives of his group were more important than his.

She then got then patted on her shoulder by the phyker who gestured her to get going, leaving the ogyn and the leader to dual in the crumbling barracks. The rest of the mercenaries ran through a camp in chaos, the continuing bombardment had made ruin through the cultist ranks. In the anarchy of the barrage emerged a hammerhead drop ship, it lowered to the ground opening the drop doors. From the door emerged a sniper barrel held by the eldar ranger kneeling to steady his aim, even with the upturning of dirt from explosions his sniper was as great as ever.

"Were is he." The tau pilot shouted over the sounds of artillery fire hitting the camp, her attention went back to the controls when a close explosion destabilised the hammerhead. She Regained control of the hammerhead keeping it steady once again.

The leader dodged another right hook of the power claw, he then ducked as he followed with a right another swing. The masked leader then raised his wrist mounted gun, he emptied the magazine into the ogryn for no effect to be seen, except fury in the ogryns eyes.

"Is that all you got." He bellowed swinging his claw around with anger, the assassin ducked out of the way and ran towards the pillars. The ogyn went for his ripper gun and started spraying ripper gun rounds in all directions, he then threw it away as if it was a broken toy. He then raised his claw and swung it at the pillar the assassin was hiding behind, the claw was embedded into the pillar with the ogryn trying to pull it out. The leader came at him and slashed multiple times at his body to no real effect. The ogryn violently jerked his claw out of the pillar collapsing the pillar and the part of the ceiling. The ogryn was quickly buried in the rubble showing no sign of movement, the leader looked at the exit and back at the rubble pile. He flicked his sword around his thumb and, the blade slid into the handle, he then clipped it to his belt and he ran for it. As he exited the building he got hit with a wave of dirt, he covered his eyes but did not slow down, he sped up. The blue neon lighting of the hammerhead drop ships cargo bay, was shining through the smoke and dirt the only thing keeping him going. The mercenaries smiled knowing he was still alive but that smiled quickly faded at the silhouette behind him. The ogryn charged with the force of a train aiming straight to the mercenary leader. The drop ship slowly ascended as the leader got close with the ogyn catching up behind him. The ranger shot the ogryn twice before running out of ammo for his rifle, they all held out their arms. At two metres away, the leader leapt up with his arm outstretched while the ogryn swung his claw at his leg.

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to follow, favourite and review, I will like ideas and really need them, thank you.  
**


End file.
